


飞燕

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 法国战D2（234-241话）衍生。花岚系列的最后一篇正剧。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549





	飞燕

“不二，你脸色很不好，自己知道吗？”迹部景吾抱手看着球场，头也不回地突然说。

“……有吗？”不二周助伸手碰了碰脸颊。

“脸好红，是不是有点缺氧了？”幸村精市偏过头仔细打量他，“这看台下面空气是不太流通……出去透会儿风吧。”

“可是……”

“要我陪你去吗？”

“……不用，没事，我自己去就好。”

沿着后方的楼梯，不二慢慢拾级而上，直到抵达看台顶端，出入口的附近。微带着海水味道的夏风抚在脸上，却远不足以带走积蓄淤塞的热意。

令他一反常态的又怎可能仅仅是空气不流通？他打心底感激两位队友的体贴。

广场上明亮的阳光，和体育馆内耀眼的灯光，被一道卷帘门分割成截然不同的世界。他站在两者的交汇处，安静地俯视下方拼杀正酣的球场，扣人心弦的比分和场上的人拼尽全力辐射出的能量，在聚光灯的催化下发酵成龙卷风摧枯拉朽，以令人窒息的气势横扫波涛起伏的观众席。

而他作为这海中的一滴水，身不由己、近乎痴迷地注视着这一切，注视着那个改变比赛流向、亲手造出最初的暴风眼的人。

不二从小喜欢海。幼时家里居住在千叶，他有充足的机会与大海近距离接触。弟弟裕太像每一个普通的男孩子一样，喜欢在沙滩上自由地奔跑和玩耍，他也热衷于这样形式的陪伴——但他自己更喜欢找到一块耸立的峭壁或者礁岩，从那里远眺脚下一望无际延伸出去的万里粼粼波光。

大海很美，那种无法预测、无法掌控，暗含着无限力量的美令人着迷。

记忆中最深刻的一次，某个台风突然来临，黑暗昏沉的天幕下乌云仿佛要压穿海面，而大海咆哮着、怒吼着，卷起高耸的雪白浪花四下拍击。强风从耳边呼啸而过，几乎要剥夺所有听觉，只有穿梭在浪尖的黑白色海鸟尖锐的叫声奇异地清晰可辨。

那次他因为沉迷于眼前的狂暴景色，忘记按照市镇发布的警报归家，导致家人惊慌失措发动邻居一起寻找，甚至还报了警。母亲担惊受怕气得直抹眼泪，姐姐极为愤怒地训斥了他，裕太则被哥哥不见了的想法吓得挂在他脖子上哇哇大哭。

我知道错了，幼小的不二周助说，以后不会再做这样危险的事情了。

……可是，那多美啊。他在内心偷偷地想。

再后来没多久，他们举家搬迁到了东京。增长的知识和阅历告诉他，那些水鸟可能是海燕，但他也再不会有机会回到过去，再见到记忆中那些用剪刀一样的尾巴划破暴雨的鸟儿了。

……想要的话，就伸手去拿啊。一个声音在他心底低语，你和他一样清楚，或者甚至比他更清楚他的渴望；只要点头，他就属于你了……这不是很好吗？

这是不负责任！另一个声音激烈地反对道，你明白这么做的后果吗？也许他只是一时迷惑，去诱惑别人轻率地做这种可能改变一生的决定，对对方又哪里公平？

来啊，继续给自己的害怕受伤找借口，第一个声音刻薄地说，就因为被抛下了一次，你就要从此变成一个缩手缩脚的懦夫了吗，不二周助？

这和别人无关，第二个声音也带上了些怒气，无论我喜欢的是谁，都是我自己的事，哪怕和对方都无关！将自己的想法强加于人的才更不可能是我！

……在那之前。第三个声音细弱得仿佛一不留神就会被忽略，我们处理好自己的历史遗留问题了吗？

毫无底气的诘问仿佛一盆含着冰渣的冷水，让前两个声音同时沉默了下去。

……先看比赛吧。良久之后第一个声音说，看，他们多美啊。

球场上，过于俊美的少年们忘我地追逐着胜利，甚至将曾经执着的姿态与矜持抛在脑后。在灯光和喝彩的暴风中，他们就像撕破雨幕的飞燕。

他入神地眺望着，不自觉地捏紧了手，指甲深深陷进掌心——那是他曾经不能理解、打算割舍斩断抛在身后的，现在却想要不顾一切投身而入的世界。

“法国胜，比分6-2，7-6！”

“好了，治疗完毕！”远野笃京在君岛育斗包扎好的膝盖上不轻不重地一拍，引来一声压抑的痛哼。

白石蔵之介拿起毛巾擦着脸和头发，一边用视线隐蔽地扫过观战席，却没找到他现在最想见、又有点不太想被见到的那个人。

“不二有点身体不适，我让他找地方透口气。”幸村微微带着点笑意回应了他疑问的目光，“但我想，不管他在哪里，那一定是能看得见你的地方。”

略显急迫的脚步声在身后的楼梯上响起，随后停在了离他几步远的位置。

“祝贺你，白石。”不二转过身。

白石从楼梯口出现。他还是赛场上的装束，短衣短袖没有披外套，那种比赛时凝聚在身上的热力和磁性还盘旋在身周不曾散去，像出现在微暗的看台顶层的耀眼的太阳。

“有什么用，比赛还是输了。”他苦笑一声。

“可是，你找到‘钥匙’了，对吧？”

“嗯……”他慢慢走到不二身边，随意找了张凳子坐下。“多谢你。”

“我什么都没有做？”不二低低笑了笑，转回身继续趴在看台边的扶手上，望着毛利和柳并肩走进球场，“你该感谢的是修二前辈才对。”

“我是很感谢他，不知道该如何用语言表达的程度。”白石双手摊在隔壁的椅背上，抬头看着侧前方在强烈的打光里几乎只剩个轮廓的背影，“可我也很感谢你。”

——是因为有你在。只要有你在……

“真要这样说，”又一声意味不明的低笑，“那我也该谢谢你才对。”

不二没回头，但白石有种感觉，现在的他大概没有带着笑容。

“现在的话……”话音一如既往地轻柔，但在嘈杂喧嚣中的加油声中依然清晰可辨，“就很想和你……和四天宝寺，再打一次。”

——砰咚。

是心脏泵出的血液一路涌到鼓膜更快，还是胸腔内的震动顺着骨骼传导上行更快？

白石感觉自己不太清醒，头脑被不知道什么冲得晕晕乎乎，自己的答话像是另一个人的声音，从遥远的迷雾中传来：

“那你可得加把劲了。没有了手塚，青学要打进全国会更难吧？”

不二沉默了片刻。

“是啊，会很难……”他缓缓地说，“来年的青学，没有了手塚，没有了大石，没有了阿隆……

“也不会再有我。”

“我会去立海。”他慢慢转过身，背着光，脸上挂着已经恢复平静的标准笑容。

“……所以，要加油的，是白石你才对哦。”

——该怎么形容那种感受？

大概就像第一次试着把玩对方的仙人掌，结果不小心被刺扎到手。伤口并不深，凝结出的血滴也只有小小一颗，但微弱的疼痛却毫无随着距离衰减的趋势，锐利地从指尖一路扎进心里。

很简单，不是吗？他们之间只隔着两步路的距离——一抬腿就可以跨越的距离。到他身边去，紧紧拥抱他，把笑得令人心疼的人按进怀里，大声说出来，至少在我的面前，在只有我们两个的时候，可以不需要逞强，可以不用逼迫自己——

然而什么都没有发生。

“……好。”白石最终也只听见了自己干涩的声音，“那我等着你。”

————END————


End file.
